Friends of Death
by XxMusicMaidenxX
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is no stranger to death, but not everyone understands the world he is such a huge part of. Except one, An Egyptian God of funerals, and a friend. How will things turn out for these two Death Deities? (boyxboy)
1. Friends of Death

Nico's P.O.V

Nico was sitting quietly under a poplar in the feels of Asphodel. It was small, only five acres of the huge underworld kingdom, but it was his.

His father wanted to see if Nico could handle a part alone, even though there wasn't much to control it had ultimately thrived. His hands where behind his head and He leaned against the tree peacefully.

Do not take that for ignorance.

"Your late" he spoke not even opening his eyes as the stranger stepped into the clearing. The man was his age and chuckled softly. "Sorry, you know, paperwork" they both snorted in unison.

"Like the back of my hand. I had a thousand pages today in type eight font!" The man cringed "Dude that blows, sorry." He shrugged and finally opened his eyes to face the not so stranger.

"It's not your fault, unless you caused it?" Nico narrowed his eyes, the man shook his head "Hey I have no way of knowing which Parthenon they'd go to. I don't want any more work thank you very much" Nico smirked.

"Alright Anubis, I get it. We both hate paperwork " so now we have a name. Anubis, Egyptian god of funerals.

"At least your boss isn't your father, cause they can yell at you with the potential threat of disowning you all at the same time!" Nico said with mock excitement.

Anubis chuckled "And Amen to that my friend" he said as he sat down across from Nico. "I wonder what they'd do if they found out we where talking to each other?" Anubis pondered.

Nico shrugged. "There really isn't any choice, they want the worlds separate for now, which means there has to be ambassadors of we don't want a mess. Say a demigod gets curious and they pass the border to Brooklyn, or an Egyptian finds a need to go to Manhattan? Someone needs to be able to make sure they don't see anything they're not supposed to."

Nico said this with a political air, one that was only gained through experience or arrogance, and Nico Di' Angelo wasn't the type to bathe in self glory.

Anubis nodded "Yeah I mean they're all clear-sighted, a satyr might take an Egyptian thinking they're a godling, bring them to camp. Then we're all screwed." the boys talked with ease, as if they'd known each other for years, in retro speck they have.

Anubis looked at his watch. "I have to go soon, godly duties and all that, which reminds me, _when _is your father going to promote you already! It's getting ridicules." Nico raised a brow.

"You want to go up to him and tell him that? because right now there's a glitch from the wizards and Persephone isn't here.".

Anubis narrowed his eyes "What have our-" he started hostilely before Nico cut him off. "British wizards, Hecate's little 'pet' world as they're known. They cause a lot of problems. So many ghosts! I have permission papers each day to sign and I find some don't even have a real reason!" Nico steamed.

"I mean seriously, there's some I understand a bit Professor Binns and the bloody baron and what not. But I don't want a bigger kingdom to control, my subjects should be few." Anubis looked confused.

"And get this, some don't even ask! They just stay there, without my permission!" Nico was yelling now a vain popping out on the side of his head.

"What ever are you talking about?" Anubis asked. Nico stopped his rant. "You didn't know? Father's given me a whole bunch of titles and responsibility's. My full title is Nico Di Angelo, Reaper of souls, Ghost King, Prince of Shadows, the vengeful one, and more I can't remember." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Anubis clapped him on the back "Good on ya! That's great Nico, really fantastic!" Nico beamed with pride "Thanks" he said softly.

Anubis stood, "I'm afraid the celebrating will have to wait, god do you know the last time any mortal thing got me drunk I accidentally broke the nose of the Sphinx? I didn't mean to honestly" he said the last part quickly.

Then he sighed, "Now it takes really strong stuff. And lots off it, swear to the gods partying isn't fun unless you break something or get drunk. It's a rule." Nico rolled his eyes.

"You sure you're not actually Seventeen Anubis?" The age that he currently appeared was Nico's age. Anubis rolled his eyes in return

"ha, ha, ha." Nico smiled "You know, I lived in a casino for sixty years?" Anubis looked shocked, "Dude, that's awesome!"

Nico's twenty-first century slang had rubbed off on him, apparently he slipped in front of Osiris once, whoops.

"Don't play poker or, you know just don't gamble with me. You'll loose." Anubis threw back his head and laughed. "I'll keep that in mind".

He turned to leave "Anubis!" Nico shouted out as a second thought when he was walking away "Yeah?" he asked. "Next time we'll celebrate, the wizards have this wonderful thing called Firewhiskey" Nico grinned wolfishly while Anubis smirked.

"I can't wait"

This is a two shot I'm writing that I just got a weird idea for, I don't know. Maybe I'll make it longer if people read it


	2. Loving Death

Nico's P.O.V

It had been two weeks since Anubis and Nico had parted, two weeks full of paper work, a newly returned grouchy step mother, and chaos.

Nico smiled as he thought about Anubis, it was nice to have someone understand him, someone who knew what it was like being in the Underwood for so long and how it affected you.

That and someone to complain about paperwork with.

Nico had just come back from 'the leaky cauldron carrying a bottle of firewhiskey in hand so he could make good on the promise he made.

He looked at the bottle and smiled cheerfully, lets see how much of this it takes. Nico was also very hard to get drunk, scientific proof from, The Stolls, Leo Valdez, Dionysus, Percy, and a strange man he met at a bar.

They all failed quite miserably, with a large tab to pay.

He chuckled at the thought of it and walked down the London streets carefully avoiding beggars and suspicious looking men.

"Come on Carter! I think I bloody know how to get around my own Bloody hometown!" A girl's voice sounded.

"Come on Sadie! Why do we have to spend our vacation from the nome here. Why not Peru or-" The girl evidently named Sadie cut him off. "Because we are."

Nico thought back to their conversation, the first nome... Egyptians. It's a miracle they haven't been spotted as curious from the wizards yet.

Nico began to get nervous, that was one of Anubis's jobs. These where his people. Uhg, Nico groaned. He so owes me.

Nico walked up to them cautiously and there heads snapped in his direction "Are you lost?" He asked putting on a fake British accent.

He felt as if he had heard there names before, hmm.

"No we're good!" Carter said trying to maneuver his way from around the the scary looking boy. Nico rolled his eyes.

Sadie elbowed her brother and stuck out her hand "Sadie Kane" Then it clicked.

"I know you two, Osiris's kids. Man, you could get my friend fired if you wanted to" Nico mused. He knew he was being blunt, but he was intrigued.

They both gasped "How do you know that?" suddenly there was a knife at his throat. Nico rolled his eyes. "I work closely with one of your fathers workers. His second hand I believe." Sadie narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know Anubis? Where is he, can I talk to him?" She said. Nico eyed her then it struck him. "You love him." he stated simply. It stung a bit.

Sadie started laughing nervously "Love him, no not at all! I mean we have talked and danced a few times and you know there was that thing on my birthday-" he cut her off.

"Unbelievable. He flirted with a mortal, a mortal host, but still. Your dad might just kill him. Shame" he said wistfully.

"Speaking of which I have a party to go to. I'll Anubis you say Hello!" I tried to wave but she grabbed his arm.

"Your going to see him!" She asked with hope in her eyes. He rolled his. "Yes I am and no you can't go. The place we talk isn't meant for mortals or most people. Plus your underage. And I promised I'd find something to get him drunk " he said stone faced.

She looked outraged. "He's fourteen!" he raised a brow and she blushed. "Actually with me he's seventeen. I will be having a little chat about that with him, you that is." I smirked, but on the inside there was a small ball of jealousy.

"Its quite the scandal. IF I wasn't a better man rumors may start to spread. But no, I'm his friend." Carter narrowed his eyes and tried to look intimidating.

The key word there is 'tried'.

"What are you?" He asked and he smiled "I am many things Carter Kane, but one I am not is pushover. Lovely to meet you . I'll send Anubis your regards and affection" She turned red and Nico smirked.

He grabbed her hand and kissed in a bow. "Farewell" Then he disappeared in the shadows. When he got to the tree Anubis was waiting.

Nico walked up and smirked "I just met the most interesting girl. I believe she said her name was Sadie Kane" I let her name drift off my lips.

Anubis whipped around "Tell me you didn't" he cut him off. "She's all yours, she seems _quite_ smitten." Nico teased. On the outside he smirked on the inside, well lets just say it was different.

Anubis blushed a bright red."Shove off" Nico continued to taunt. "I wonder what would happen if her father found out, or if she knew you could never be together. And that you knew, all along" Anubis tensed.

"The fates have put her with another, just as they have me." he said the last part softly and Nico was confused. "What?" then Anubis turned and kissed Nico full on the mouth.

Nico got over his shock quickly and kissed him back. Nico knew he was gay, what he didn't know however, was that so was Anubis.

They pulled apart with Anubis's arms around the slightly taller boys neck. He put his foreheads to Nicos "I don't recall you ever telling me you where gay. " he breathe huskily making Nico shiver.

"I could say the same for you" He smirked as he gripped Anubis lower back pulling him closer to his chest with a harsh tug.

Anubis looked at his feet. "I've liked you for a while. I didn't think you where gay, I tried to tell myself I was straight, give Sadie a chance but it didn't work." Nico nuzzled Anubis' neck making him gasp slightly.

"Can I tell you how happy I am it didn't?" Nico whispered against his ear. He lifted up Anubis so he could rap his legs around Nico's waist. "How happy?" He asked as they where inches apart.

Nico smirked and kissed him passionately, Anubis grabbing his hair. Nico grinned wolfishly, "Now how bout that fire whiskey?"

This is probably it, maybe I'll add one more but yeah... Seea!

Fan!  
>Comment!<p>

Vote

Break someones face with your tap shoe!

Love ya my little dancing ninjas!


	3. Death to the UK

Nico's P.O.V

Nico's smile was at least a mile wide, he was completely sure of it. First, he had found Anubis in general, a friend that understood what it was like. Then he found out how much more similar they were to each other.

Then the happiest moment Nico has experienced in a long time, having someone to lean on and love. If you looked back on everything, that really all Anubis had ever wanted.

It had been a month since he and Anubis got together and he met Sadie and Carter Kane. He was walking through London with happiness more evident on his face.

As he was walking out of the Leaky Couldron he was met with a voice that made him freeze. "Carter! This is Serious! He could be in trouble, we haven't talked in a month!"

Anubis. Nico smiled. He hasn't even talked to her.

"You do know he has a job, right? He's probably just busy Im sure he'll talk to you sooner or later." Nico would have to talk to Anubis about that, he couldn't just stop talking to her, no matter how much Nico would like this.

"Cleaning up his mess again." he sighed not without affection. He stepped out of the of the shadows just as Sadie said,

"But there was that creepy guy that same day that said he was going to see him!" Nico snorted at that and they spun around.

"I take offense to that" he said and in a second Sadie was up his face. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ANUBIS!" I glared at her and she cringed.

"If you haven't forgotten _girl _I work with Anubis, and his place of employment isn't exactly a place for mortals." I spit out girl and she backed paling a little bit.

Then she narrowed her eyes. "Who are you calling _girl" _I smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry. You're a very good tranny. I couldn't even tell you were a boy." She turned red.

"YOU!" She screamed. "Yes I'm me" I said as I raised a brow and she growled. "I'll ask you again. Where. Is. Anubis." I sighed and got my phone out.

"Would you like me to call him?" She nodded vigorously. Then stopped "He doesn't have a phone. If he did he would've given me his number." I rolled my eyes.

"Wonder why I have it then?" I dialed his number and he picked up after a few rings. "Nico, what fo you want? I was sleeping." He whined adorable.

"Well sorry sleeping beauty but little miss Kane thinks I've killed you off." He took in a big breath. "Shit." I laughed. "You wanna come explain yourself?" I asked calmly.

"No, not really." he laughed "Does whittle Anubis want me to expwain fow him?" Nico teased. "I know you're mocking me, I'm not a child. The answer will be yes what ever you say."

Nico smiled broadly."You are _such_ a baby" I rolled my eyes while I laughed at him. "Says the one that's only eighty." Nico snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll clean up your mess, again." he said with affection.

There was a cheer from the other side "YAY! Thanks Nikki! I LOVE YOU!" Nico filled with a warmth that even the underworld could never shake off. "Yeah yeah, Love you to Bis. Seea later"

I hung up and turned to looked at them. "Why does he love you? You only work with him and calling him Bis? Whats wrong with you! That's totally inappropriate way to act!" Sadie was fuming.

I looked blankly at her. "Actually I'll call my boyfriend what ever I want, thanks. And I do love him, so why shouldn't I say it exactly?" Carter who was drinking water spit it out on the side-walk.

Sadie paled by a considerable amount. "B-boyfriend? But Anubis is a guy so you can't be together!" I glared at her "Actually its called being gay, so yeah it quite possible. I know you have grand fantasy's of dating a god, but let it go." Nico said bluntly.

Sadie shook her head like a dog trying to get rid of the water collected on her head. "No,nononononononono." I sighed. "Sadly he's not very good at confrontation. But still, he should come and fix this." Nico pondered.

He closed his eyes and tried to summon his anti-confrontational boyfriend. What he got made him laugh. There was his boyfriend on the ground with duvet wrapped around him.

"Fuck off Nikki. What do you not get out I'm sleeping?" Anubis said in a husky voice. Nico raised a brow. "Is that mine?" Anubis snorted "Not anymore." he snuggled deeper into the blanket.

Nico rolled his eyes, "you look weird when on the ground in the middle of London in front of two Egyptian wizards." he stated and Anubis froze. "What did you just say?" Nico pointed and laughed.

"I took care of the majority but they won't believe me. Now get up" Nico prodded the unmoving lump. "No" Anubis refused. "And why not?" Nico question. game quarters." Nico winced.

"They never shut up!" Nico complained and Anubis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, so let me sleep!" he burrowed into the blanket.

Nico sighed, bending down he picked up Anubis who then buried himself into Nico's chest. He turned to the two siblings. "As you can see, he's fine. Oh and Sadie, he said something about the fates already having someone in mind for you. So open your eyes yeah?" he said to the crushed girl.

Then he added. "Oh and can you not tell anyone? My father and your dad don't get along, at all. It might just start a war if they found out we were together. Especially because they don't exactly know we're gay yet..." he trailed off.

"Nico, shut up. I want to go home, its cold." Came Anubis's muffled response. Nico laughed and kissed the top of his head rolling his eyes.

"Yes your highness." he mocked "Anubis giggled, "Good." Nico regarded the two shocked faces. "Uh, he's really different when he's tired, he's going to be kicking himself for this later." he shrugged.

Carter laughed until Sadie hit him over the back of his head. "Fine, we'll be quite. However, if I ever, even for a second, think you're a threat or that you'll hurt Anubis, I will tell my father." Nico smiled.

I'm not a threat to my friends, just my enemy, you're safe, I'd never do anything that would hurt him" He glanced down at the face off his sleeping god.

Sadie softened "alright then. Now do me a favor and get him a shirt!" Nico laughed and nodded before melting back into the shadows.

**How'd you like it? Little fluffy but I enjoyed writing it. Aren't they cute?** If you think they are and so is a sleepy Anubis,

Comment!  
>Fan!<p>

Vote!

Break Someones face with your tap shoe!

Seea my little dancing ninjas!


	4. Secretes Death Bed

Hazels P.O.V  
>Nico been acting really strange lately. It's little things that on any other person would seem perfectly normal, if not only the slightest bit odd. However on Nico they seemed out of place, sticking out like a sore thumb.<p>

Hazel for one was happy to see it. He walked around with a slight bounce in his step, occasionally pulling out his monster proof phone, eyes lighting up when ever he got a message. He seemed happy more often and often made vague excuses before promptly departing.

If she knew better she would say it was a girl, but Nick didn't show any interest in anyone previously, so she doubted it. However there is only so much secretive behavior before she started to run out of guesses.

Little did she know that that night would answer all of her questions. She was sound asleep alone in the Hades cabin, Nico having made a quick excuse before leaving.

As demigod usually do she ended up dreaming. She was standing in a garden gazebo, staring at a beautiful woman who was talking to a man's who's face was blurred with Sun spots every time she tried to look at it clearly.

As the women looked up she recognized her ever changing face, trying to land on what Hazel thought was beauty. "Lady Venus" she bowed hastily, not wanting to anger the goddess that could make or break her relationship.

The women just giggled, "Please dear lady Aphrodite" she smiled showing of teeth that could be classified as gems in some countries. She nodded, not knowing what to say.

The man spoke up in a deep rich voice, " Oh, your the one we matched with the son of Mars, the , how you might say, fragile, one." Hazels mouth wet dry. We.

She understood who this was now.

"Lord Cupid" he laughed "Lord! now why doesn't anyone else call me that?" he mused, his face still being blocked.

Aphrodite giggled, "tell her why you're here darling"He did something Hazel assumed to be a nod.

"Well Hazel, let's just say you're brother's love story is one of my personal favorites." Now Hazel was just concerned for the well being of her brother,a love God's interest in your love life was never a good thing.

Cupids face softened a bit, " However it's time more people knew about it. He's not a very open and trusting person, as I'm sure you've already guessed. But he needs someone he can talk to, an easy person to start with. You being his sister seemed like the best choice."

Hazel was confused, there shouldn't be any reason for him to hide the relationship. Cupids face was again unreadable under the sun, but Hazel felt as if she could feel his expressions.

"So without further ado, time you meet you're brother's relationship!" Hazel frowned at the way Cupid had worded the sentence, she was suddenly jerked to a new seen.

It was Nico sitting under a tree in the underworld. He looked as if he was waiting for someone to come, but that he had no doubt they would be there.

"Babe come out already, you know it's totally pointless trying to sneak up on me." Babe. Nico had used the word Babe. Hazel was excited to see the girl that had broken down her brother's wall, one that was comfortable in the underworld no less.

Let's say she wasn't expecting what happened next. A very low voice groaned. "Come on Nikki, you're no fun."a boy that looked their age suddenly appeared.  
>A boy.<br>Calling her brother Nikki.  
>that had previously been called 'Babe' by him.<p>

Nico sent a dazzling smile his way making Hazel eyes widen and her mouth hang open. "Awww, is wittle Bis mad?" he said in as baby voice, shocking her even further. Nico never talked in that voice.

"Furious," the boy he promptly sat on Nicos lap, making Hazel gasp, and thankful for the fact that they couldn't hear her.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Nico asked slyly, making Hazel mouth officially hit the ground. The boy, who Hazel assumed was named Bis, nodded pouting.

"Were does it hurt?" Nico smirked, "your ego?" the boy shook his head like a child. Leaning in, he pointed at his lips. "Right here" he said, just as slyly as Nico had previously.

alright, Hazel thought, This is where Nico is going to draw the line, there's no way he's going to-

She was cut off mid thought by her brother, the person she thought she knew so well, crashing his lips to the boys passionately. She was sure she looked like a fish.

The boy turned so he was straddling Nico and Hazel felt slightly indecent.

They continued to kiss, The boys hands getting tangled in Nicos hair and Nicos firmly around the boys back. They stayed like that until they had to pull away to breathe.

She looked at them in shock. "Better?" Nico smirked. "Much" the boy grinned cheekily.

" Anubis, you're going to be the death of me." her brother smiled, like if that was to happen, he'd be perfectly fine with it.

The boy she now knew as Anubis smirked mischievously. "You know, It's still hurts a little." Nico smirked back. "I can fix that"

Hazel understood halfway through their little scene. Nico was gay, it wasn't a question it was a fact. One she was perfectly fine with.

However this boy she had never met before was his boyfriend, and that she wasn't so keen on. "I'll have to meet him" she muttered to herself.

As she pondered this she was sucked into another Nibis ( Pronounced Nee-bis) or Anico moment.

Hazel smiled. it was official, she shipped them.

_  
><strong>yeah! Update! at like 1 am... but whatever! hope you guys like it and good freakin night! (or you know, morning) ( spell check changed freakin into grain... I feel like Demeters reading my story) Tell me which ship name you like better, make your own! if you liked this story and it fantabulousness...<strong>  
><strong>Follow!<strong>  
><strong>Vote!<strong>  
><strong>Comment!<strong>  
><strong>Break someone's face with your tap shoe!<strong>  
><strong>Keep on beat my little dancing ninjas!<strong>  
><strong>This updates dance: That really awkward one you do when your alone. So no one can ever so you doing it!<strong>  
><strong>Tata!<strong>


	5. Deaths Empathy

Hazels P.O.V

Hazel was being sucked into a new memory of her brother and presumably his boyfriend Anubis. What she saw concerned her a lot.

Nico was sitting next to the tree with a picture in his hand and a bottle of what looked to be something called 'firewhiskey' in the other.

He had obviously been drinking much to the Hazels horror. She had never even see Nico take a sip of anything with alcohol, never mine down it like he was doing right now.

He was staring at the picture with so many emotions it almost made Hazels head hurt. Love, anger, sadness, regret, all flashing through the almost black orbs.

He looked a mess, and Hazel was pretty sure he wasn't expecting his boyfriend... it was odd how quickly she had gotten used to calling the boy that.

Nico, however was wrong.

There was a slight chill before the boy stepped out of the shadows and looked at Nico with concern. "Nico what in gods name are you doing!" He said walking quickly over to the form if her brother.

"Shes gone." Hazel froze. "This very day, five years ago. GONE FOR FIVE YEARS! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO LEAVE ME!" He screamed in pain.

Anubis looked hurt and confused. That is until he looked at the picture. "Oh Nico" He said softly.

He sat down and pulled Nico into his lap, cradling him against his chest. "I'm sure she wouldn't want this for you" Hazel still didn't understand.

She was aware that many girls Nico knew had died, but was having trouble remembering one of such importance that she had been told about.

Nico curled into Anubis's chest and sobbed as Anubis carefully pried the bottle out of his hand. "HOW DO YOU KNOW! NO ONE DOES, WHY? BECAUSE EVEN HAVING THE CURSE THAT I DO I CAN NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" He screamed into Anubis's chest.

What? Hazel wasnt aware of any type of curse that her brother had.

"Every soul, ever lost specter in the world I can see, they bow, tremble, plead, and beg. All this and yet I can't see her!" he continued sobbing.

"She didn't have to go. That's what kills me. SHE CHOSE TO LEAVE ME!" there was a sharp crack and Hazel became aware of the fact that Anubis just slapped her brother.

"Nico, she loved you so much. She raised you! But you have to remember she was still just a young girl. Saying she chose to leave you isn't fair to her or her memory. She saved lives, and tried to lead her own." Anubis said sternly to a shocked Nico.

He nodded, "Never forget the love she gave you, and she will always be right in your heart. Do you understand me?" Nico nodded into his chest.

The wind had blown the picture towards her, hoping it was like last time and they couldn't see her she slowly walked forward and picked it up.

Smiling back at Hazel from the black and white paper was a young Nico, smiling brightly with his arms around a girl.

The girl had a tear stain on wear her shirt was a girl Hazel didn't recognize.

On the bottom in a beautiful script was "_Nico and Bianca Di' Angelo September 7th 1942"._

Nico had had a sister, one he didn't tell her about, and like her this girl had died.

Bianca Di' Angelo.

There was a cold sensation and Hazel was sucked into what she assumed was the last memory.

She hoped it wouldn't be as depressing as the last, seeing Nico like that had torn her apart, mourning Bianca.

Cupid answered her prayer as she was met once again with a smiling Nico.

He was humming softly and was again under the same tree a place she had concluded was one of the pieces of land Nico was in charge of in the underworld.

The boy, she guessed she should start calling him Anubis, came up with a smile. "Anubis!" Nico smiled jumping up and running to him. Anubis caught him in a fierce hug, "Well hi to you to" He laughed at Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes at hos cheeky boyfriend. "Well sorry I havent seen you! How is that problem with Sadie going? She found what the fates gave her yet?" Nico asked.

Anubis shook his head "No, but she wants to see you again and get to know you along with the rest of the house. I guess she can't keep a secrete because within a day of her meeting you almost every one already knew about it. Swear that girl is going to be the death of me." Nico paled.

"Are you sure? They won't like freak out or automatically hate me right?" Nico looked tense. Anubis chuckled "Nico. The people we interact with are usually living very dangerous lives and on the brink of war, I highly doubt they will find the fact that we're dating that odd." Who did Anubis know?

Nico thought this over "Yeah, I guess you're right if you want to I wouldn't mind talking to them" he said nervously. Anubis smiled "good, who knows, maybe you can build another bridge." Anubis said cheerfully.

Nico snorted "At this point I'm a freaking high way" he grumbled before leaning into his boyfriend again. Hazel smiled at this.

The memory was apparently over as she was soon sucked up again, this time in front of the two love gods.

"So, what did you think?" Aphrodite asked. Hazel pretended to look off, unsettling the gods before she broke out squealing.

"THERE SO CUTE! I AM OFFICIALLY SHIPPING ANICO AND NIBUS! AHHH!" she fangirled with Aphrodite joining her at the end.

This made Cupid smile. "So you see my point, cute right?" He drawled. "Good bye for now , daughter of Pluto. For now" with a wave of his hand Hazel found herself in bed again.

Nico was sleeping soundly on his bunk. She ran over on his bed and started bouncing on it. She yelled what she did only because she knew the cabin was sound proof.

"AHHHH I SHIP IT I SHIP IT SO HARD IT COULD CARRY THE PILGRIMS! AHHHH I WANT TO MEET HIM!" She screamed in Nicos face.

Needless to say Nico fell off his bed.

"Hazel what the Hades are you doing!" He yelled rubbing his eyes. "I had a dream" She said and Nico was suddenly alert. "Are you ok? Did you see anything important? Did-" Hazel cut him off.

"It was about you!" She smiled brightly. Nico was surprised, what would she see about him that she would be happy about?

"Nico, when I was little I went to a different school because of my skin color, I don't judge anyone on ANYTHING but the content of their character." Now Nico was getting nervous.

"What did you see?" he asked nervously she smiled "I was thinking about giving you time, but your just so freaking cute together! I want to meet him!" She squealed and Nico paled.

"Who exactly?" his voice broke.

Hazel calmed down "Anubis. and before you start. I couldn't be happier for you" She said pulling a frozen Nico into a hug.

"Y-you don't mind?" he asked stunned "You want to meet him!" He said slowly processing the words his sister had just said. I

She hmphed "Of course I am! And yes I want to meet him! I have no doubt you've been seeing each other for a while and I can't wait to get to know him." Nico hugged her as tight as he could.

"Thank you" He whispered into her hair" She winked "What are sisters for!"

_

**There you go! I en**jo**yed writing this alot! Can't wait for all the new meetings! I find it funny that this was originally a one shot. Sorry if its short but most chapters for this will be. Enjoy it! and if you did and you can't wait for people to meet...**

**FOLLOW!  
>COMMENT!<br>VOTE!**

**BREAK SOMEONES FACE WITH YOUR TAPSHOE!**

**Stay on beat my little dancing ninjas!**


	6. Meeting Death

Nico's P.O.V

Nico nervously fiddled with his phone as he thought about what to say. So far him and Anubis hadn't told anyone about their relationship.

Intentionally.

So asking him if he wanted to meet his sister was slightly nerve racking.

He finally opened his phone and went to Anubis in his contacts.

All of the sudden his phone rang and he through it across the room where it hit the wall.

"crap" Nico muttered as he walked across to pick it up. "hello?" he asked up before checking the name. "Good morning to you to" A voice laughed from the other end.

Nico relaxed and smiled before realizing why he threw his phone across the room in the first place.

"I was thinking we could hang out later, thank gods it's been quite lately. You free?" Nico took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I'd love to, can I bring someone?" He held his breath after he said it. There was a pause.

"Who do you want to bring?" Anubis asked slowly.

"My sister, it seems Cupid showed her some stuff and now she, and I quote, 'ships' us." Anubis let out a breath he had no doubt been holding like Nico.

"I would love to meet your sister" He said sincerely "If your ok with it" Nico's smile was so big he was pretty sure it cracked his face.

"I would love that. Thank you, she'll be thrilled." Anubis laughed, "I just hope I live up to her expectations." Nico laughed.

"Alright, let me go get her and we'll be there soon." they said goodbye before hanging up.

Nico quickly ran out the door and started looking for his sister. He finally came across her in the arena.

Hazel and Frank were duking it out, both tired, Frank finally disarmed his sister.

"Good, great, nice job Zhang. Now on to important things. Hazel we have a meeting to go to" She looked confused.

"Who do-" She stopped and her eyes lit up, "You mean?" She questioned.

Nico smiled "hurry about before I change my mind" She squealed before kissing Frank on the cheek and running off.

"Who is she so exited about meeting?" Frank asked raising an eyebrow. He froze, "Uhm, no one important. Better go make sure she, uh, by!" Nico sprinted off to the cabin.

When he entered he found his sister haphazardly whipping clothes around the room. Dodging a sneaker he came up to her.

"What the Hades are you doing?" He asked as she continued to riffle through her drawer."Obviously I have to make a good first impression!" She yelped.

Nico sighed. "You look gorgeous, now lets go" And with that he grabbed her hand and shadow traveled away.

Hazel was so exited, she would finally get to meet him! She ran through what she was going to say.

Nico just started pacing quickly back and forth as he was thinking about all the things that could go horribly wrong.

As they waited there was a sudden chill in the air, one that made both the children of Hades spine tingle, for two totally different reasons.

Hazel beamed at the boy quickly sticking out her hand "Hi!" She said cheerfully. "My name is Hazel you must be Anubis, its so great to see you!" Anubis took her hand gently in his.

She had shocked him, not expecting quite so enthusiastic a greeting. He smiled down at her as she was a great deal shorter.

"it's really nice to meet you to, Hazel" he smiled shyly towards the girl in front of him.

Her grin showed off all of her teeth, "I'm glad, I wouldn't want to make a bad first impression... to be honest I thought that knowing I had seen you guys all couply already, without you knowing, would freak you out a little..." She trailed off.

Anubis laughed and rubbed the back of my neck, "Not at all, I just hope we didn't scar you. NOT that we've done anything that would scar a person!" he quickly covered up while Hazel giggled at him. She blushed a little, "uhm, nothing to bad. I guess" This caused both boys eyes to widen.

"W-what exactly did you see?" Nico asked, slightly dreading her answer. One look at their faces and Hazel was laughing loudly. "I don't want to know what you did to be so scared about me seeing, but all I saw was you guys, uh, 'making out', that's right, right?" She questioned the term.

Nico cracked a grin and nodded, she fanned herself and sighed, "That would have gotten me a week of detention, a month of cleaning the room, and no doubt that horrible switch." She frowned at the memory and Nico came over and hugged her sneering.

"Well, look who's alive now, right? They're all six feet under. Besides only cool people get reincarnations so we know Sammy's set as well" He gently ran a hand over her hair. Hazel laughed, "Don't tell Leo that, it'll inflate his already huge ego." Nico smirked. "Sure thing." Anubis smiled at the siblings.

"Hazel glanced back over her brothers shoulder at the smiling Anubis. "So, I want to know everything about you!" She sat down cross legged on the grass, Nico went to sit across from her, Anubis sitting between his legs.

Nico set his head on top of Anubis's, smiling at the fact that he was shorter. Nico was well aware that the god could look anyway he wanted to, originally causing Nico to snicker when he first realized Anubis actually _enjoyed_ being shorter.

However as time progressed, Nico found he rather liked being the taller of the two. He wrapped his arms around Anubis's shoulders as the boy leaned back against his chest, grabbing Nico's clasped hands and holding them in his own.

Usually neither would be so calm in front of another person, rare as it was for them to be together in front of anyone they though of as foreign. However Nico trusted her, and Anubis did as well five minutes within knowing her.

"Alright, so how well do you know me?" She asked curiously and Nico blushed while Anubis smirked. "Hazel, your brother talks about you so much if there was a pop quiz on you, I have full confidence I'd pass it with flying colors." she laughed as Nico ducked his head behind Anubis's back.

"Alright then, lets see how you do." she had a michevous glint in her eye, smiling brightly. Anubis raised a brow "Bring it" and with those two words the Hazel quiz was born.

"Favorite color?"

"Gold."

"Favorite food?"

"Jumbo"

"Boyfriend?"

"Frank, son of Mars who your brother scares shit less." He smirked and I paled. Hazel turned blazing eyes on me "YOU KNOW YOU SCARE HIM AND YOU KEEP DOING IT!" She yelled at me swatting me over the head.

I cringed "Sorry your boyfriends so easy to scare. Seriously I look at him and the guy pales. At that point I don't think there's anything I can really do about it." I rolled my eyes as she gave a small hmph.

I smiled as the two continued with their quiz, happy that I had at least one person in camp that knew about my secrete.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

YAY! ITS MY ANNIVERSARY GUYS! Officially one year today! This is the first I've written for my mass update. Hope you like them all and I'll try to update more frequently! If you liked this, or hate it, or think they are ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!

FOLLOW!

COMMENT!

VOTE!

I'm so sorry guys but I don't actually use that much for writing. I use it more for reading and wondered what would happen if I took my chapters from my wattpad ( liquidnight) and transferred them over to here. This is one of the many stories I write and I haven't had time to transfer any other stuff over. If you guys have a Wattpad please go look me up to see all my other story's and to get these chapters when they're first posted. I write tons of Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and crossovers.


	7. Godly Family

Third Person P.O.V

There are three places to start with, three the son of Hades has gotten close to, three to unite.

In Camp Half Blood there was a meeting about Reconstruction of the camp after the titan war, as people banged on the ping-pong table and threw balls of paper at each other they all disappeared. This includes,

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase

Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner

Connor Stoll

Grover Underwood and Juniper

Clarisse La'Ru and Chris Rodriguiz

Thalia Grace

Will Solace.

In another place faraway a Roman senate meeting was taking place, also discussing there recent war. From there ranks disappeared

Jason Grace and Piper Mclean (Idk. Pretend)

Reyna Avila Ramirez -Arellano

Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang

Also from New York, a group of magicians were feeding flaming chunks of wax to an albino crocodile in their pool. From their group

Sadie Kane

Carter Kane

Zia Rashid

Jaz Anderson

and Walt Stone

also vanished.

Now to the last part of our group to disappear was a very shocked son of Hades, minding his own business in the land of the dead.

And that is how the story starts.

Sadies P.O.V

Have I ever told you that bright white flash's were irritating? Well if I havn't, they are. I was just about to beat Carter in our little competition regarding our adorable albino crocodile, don't ask, when I was completely blinded.

It probably ruined my shot. I was prepared to yell at Carter for cheating to impress his girlfriend,(Shut up Carter you totally would have) but as I opened my eyes something told me it wasn't Carter.

I looked around and found I was one of a huge group of people in a bare whit room with no doors or windows. Iris was having a major cow in my head, yelling about some trashy goddess daring to call upon her follower.

I tried to shut her out as I noticed every one in this room was heavily armed, and took a defensive stance. Quickly everyone in the room had separated into three groups, weapons pointing at another.

There was the sound of laughing and I could of sworn one of the groups groan, "Come out and tell us what ever ridiculous plan you have this time!" Shouted a guy from group B with raven hair and sea green eyes.

Suddenly there was a woman in the middle of the room, she looked like an idiot.

She stood there in ancient Greek cloths with this weird type of glow around her, group C. hissed and shied away while group B. just glared at her.

"Well Perseus Jackson, I see your death wish is still in place" she sniffed haughtily. (Yes Carter, I know big words, get over it.)

The kid with the unfortunate name scoffed, "I have the wish to be left alone. Looks like neither of us are very good at trying to make dreams come true" he smirked and I decided I liked this kid.

"Imbecile"A blonde muttered next to him affectionately. "Will you be so confident when you see my bargaining ticket" She smiled like with an evil glee. The kind phsyco killers have.

He froze and narrowed his eyes at her, "What in Hades are you playing at?" He snarled and she laughed frostily again, "Ironic choice of words, demigod" she spat out the last word and I noticed Carter freeze next to me.

He turned to me, I could see the gears in his head turning a mile a minute. "Those kids are extremely dangerous. They're literally the children of the gods" He hissed frantically.

We all turned aggressively towards them again. "You have no power to us!" Shouted a black haired girl from group C. The woman shook with rage.

"YOU INSOLENT GIRL! I happen to have someone very important to all of you." she smirked and snapped her fingers. Suddenly she was gone, a note drifting to the floor were she once stood.

The blonde slowly put down her dagger and held her hands up. She walked forward, stepping lightly. I couldn't take it anymore "NO ONE BLOODY CARES! APPARENTLY SOMEONE WE KNOW IS KIDNAPPED JUST READ THE NOTE!" Every one turned to stare at me.

"Problem?" I sneered. The girl smiled, "Not at all" with that she moved quickly to the note and picked it up before reading over it. "Oh my gods." a hand flew to her mouth.

"Annabeth, whats wrong, who is it?" A girl with spiky black hair and a weird silver circle in her hair stepped forward. "Oh, Percy" 'Percy' froze, "Who is it" he spoke darkly, and I could see pain coursing through his eyes.

"Read it out loud" A blonde from C reasoned. She nodded,

"Dear Godly Children,

as the goddess of marriage I believe bonds make us stronger. Today I have brought you here to bond three civilizations together, Roman" C stood tall and proud, while B growled in their direction. The blonde was trying to not to make a disgusted face.

"Greeks" She smirked and Greeks cheered, than she looked over at us. "And from the house of life, the most rebellious Egyptians." we smirked, the Greeks nodded in appreciation and the Romans looked down there noses, well two of them did, the other three just looked uncomfortable.

"You have all gone through terrible hard ships." She wasn't even looking at the paper, it was like she had memorized the whole thing. "And are all cursed because of your godly connections" Every one was silent at this.

"I wish for you to get along" cue tons of scoffing, though it was basically absent in our group despite Carter who was pretentious. (Yeah yeah history, Greeks, Romans, we get it Carter).

"To make sure this happens I have token a person you all know, and either love, respect, or at the very least acknowledge" I was getting a very bad feeling about all this.

"Most of you have not seen him recently, excluding the magicians" We all smirked, well at least I did. But it melted of my face when I realized the person kidnapped was someone I had seen recently.

"Due to certain circumstances he now appears older then you probably remember. Though that doesn't mean he's changed at all" No the Greeks and Romans were looking confused.

"Though depending on my power, or the persons irritation with trying to be summoned, you may be joined by another." That almost sealed the deal for my guess.

"The person I have taken until you all become friends at the very least" She blinked back tears. "Is Nico Di'Angelo" The whole room gasped, except me, I just sat there thinking of my sarcastic, dark, and blunt friend.

There was a flash and everyone who had dealt with a god before covered there eyes, but to our surprise (Well the Egyptian at least) There wasn't an angry Anubis. Floating on his back was a passed out Nico Di'Angelo.

A girl from the Romans and many Greeks rushed over all at once trying to get to him but it was like they hit an invisible wall, causing them to fly backwards.

A giant Asian boy helped the girl up and she looked like she was about to cry never taking his eyes of him.

"P.S" Annabeth said quietly, everyone froze and turned to her. "I will have a string every person in the room and Nico to show his relationship with you in his eyes. Though I tampered with the one connected to the Grace child." two people froze.

A Roman and a Greek who bore the same last name, "I suggest starting there, the key is on the wall." We all turned as a chart with multiple colors popped up, taking up at least half of the wall.

Red, enemy

Green, Friend

Yellow, Acquaintance

Blue, Family

Purple, Political/Business association

Pink, lover

The majority of the room stopped short one when they red the last color, except the Egyptian's who knew Anubis wouldn't be happy that his boyfriend was being used in such a way.

"Ahem" Carter cleared his throat and everyone turned to him as he stood there awkwardly (Yes, you were terribly awkward, Carter) "Weren't there supposed to be strings?" As soon as the words left his mouth multi colored cords sprung from Nico's chest.

We all had to make an effort not to cringe back as a wave of green attacked us. Every Brooklyn house member was now connected to Nico by a green cord barring the word friends in silver again and again.

The Greeks deviated much more, series of green, blue, and yellow binding them.

The blonde looked shocked at her cord, obviously not expecting the blue color shining back at her. To the Romans there were two blues, a purple, and two yellows. There must be some seriously unaware blondes in the room because Blondie on that side also looked shocked at his blue cord.

The girl with the circlet spoke up, "I'm confused, Nico's like a little brother to me and technically he's my cousin" Ah, they did have a resemblance. "Why would she have to change mine?" She looked towards the blonde as if she held all the answers.

"T-Thalia?" Blonde 2 spoke up. This is getting bloody annoying, if me don't learn their names soon I'm going to start giving them ones.

"Jason?!" She yelped. There we go! So Jason and Thalia Grace. They ran at each other meeting in the middle in an awww moment hug. She started sobbing and he clung to her like a life line.

She pulled away from him and examined him, "Oh gods it is you, that scar, you tried to eat a staple when you were 4!" She managed a watery smile.

"Look at you! Your so big. Who gave you permission to grow up without me?" She said sadly and his the corners of his mouth flicked up, "You've barely changed. How is it I'm the same age as my older sister? You seem to be missing about 7 years, Thal." She just hook her head.

"Thalia, you never said you had a younger brother" Percy (HA! I know this kids name) she turned towards him. "Long story short I thought he was dead and it was the reason I ran away." Annabeth smiled at him.

"I've heard a lot about you, though it was mostly Thalia mumbling under venom that she loved you and was sorry she took your stuffed animal when she was seven. You-you look like a friend we knew" She looked like it physically pained her to mention it.

Jason's head snapped up, "Wait a minute. Why are you, Greek?" He asked, obviously trying not to sound completely disgusted by the idea.

"Because I am, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus. Your version of dad was better, he stuck around a while, was a lot more like a father to me. He always spoke Latin which I thought was weird though I guess I understand now" she said softly.

He sighed, "Wish I could remember it." He mumbled. The blonde still unnamed clapped, "Alright, as much as I don't like it," her face scrunched up, "We'll take the letters advice." Everyone nodded, though the Romans looked a little peeved at being bossed around.

"State your name, godly par- er, connection" She stumbled, obviously remembering the letters vagueness about parentage.

"What about the pink?" A girl from the Greek's sporting a yellow-green cord said quietly. "Obviously death breath doesn't have a girlfriend-" Snorted a violent looking girl who had yellow jutting from her chest.

I snickered, yeah, he definitely didn't have a girlfriend. She swung around, "You've all been rather quite, something funny dye head?" He sneered, and i fingered the died purple at the tips of m"y hair.

"As you can see, we're all friends here" That got me a high five from Jaz and chuckles from the other three, plus a few from other sections.

"I didn't even know Nico knew that many people" Percy said, looking genuinely confused. I shrugged, "Guess you just don't know him that well. If you havn't heard him complain about paper work for half an hour with-" I stopped myself.

"With who?" Blon- you know what no. "Whats your name? Because I doubt you want me to keep calling you blondie." her facial expression didn't change.

"Annabeth, girl with died hair, now, who isn't hear that Nico knows" I narrowed my eyes, she was good. "Sadie, hi Annabeth, and a friend of mine." She looked like she was going to try and pry but she was cut off.

"Wait, why do you see so much of him, we havn't seen him in over a year" the girl looked irtitated at being interrupted but let it pass. "Wonder why that is" Walt muttered and we all broke out in giggles and snickers.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at us, "What do you know that your not telling us." she demanded, I chose my words carefully "Let me just put it this way" Carter gave me a you-better-not-say-anything-stupid look and I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't our whole group. This is no where near the amount of people in the house of life, we're the Brooklyn branch, one of our friends would be, ticked _pink_, to be here" Carter face palmed at my amazing joke and Walt groaned.

Everyone elses mouths hung wide open. "Your kidding!" Percy nearly shouted and the girl who wore the blue string for the Romans cleared her throat.

All eyes turned to her as she blushed and stated quietly, "I know who your talking about. Nico took me and let me meet them, We're actually friends." I smiled

"Well then." I marched over to the other side of the room before grabbing her wrist and dragging her behind me to stand with us. "There we go! Any friend of Nibus is a friend of ares" I winked at her and she smiled at me.

The Asian boy looked like he was going to protest. "Now, more importantly" I said dead serious. "BE FRIENDS DAMMIT! IF HE DOESN'T WAKE UP WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE- or maybe you know it'll just be your stupid goddess. Technically it wasn't our fault..." I reasoned.

"When who gets here?" Annabeth asked, she was one of those people that needed all the facts I guess. "Either one of our other friends, or pink cord person. Both could kill you" I said matter of facty.

Percy paled before smiling, "Well, what are we waiting for then?" He strode over to Thalia and Jason, pulling the blonde behind him. "Well Roman girl with blue cord before you leave want to tell me your name?" She laughed, "Hazel, my name is Hazel." she stated before going to join the others.

Everyone else took this as their cue to move around. There was only one girl with a yellow, but she head towards the others who had yellow green.

The purple girl looked at a loss so I whistled, "YOU! ROMAN LADY WITH THE PURPLE CORD!" She turned with a look of shock and mild horror on her face. I wiggled my eyebrows and beckoned her over, which she did reluctantly.

Couches appeared as well as wall in between all the groups. A note floated into my lap, I picked it up before reading it out loud. "You will be allowed to join another group when you have completely bounded in this one. Good luck." I smirked.

Blue Room Birds Eyes View.

They all stared at each other awkwardly. "Alright" Annabeth spoke up, "Lets do godly parent first, seeing as we're all demigods." They nodded.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." He was calm, but he also held an air of power that made you want to listen to whatever he said. This irked Jason as he had to be strict and serious to command attention, didn't he?

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto" she was timid, though had a strong aura about her as well, as a matter of fact everyone in the room commanded respect.

The introductions went along smoothly, making a type of sense until it hit the girl who had suggested it in the first place. "My name is Annabeth Chase, and I'm a daughter of Athena" to the Romans this made absolutely no sense.

"But then why-" Hazel was cut of mid sentence, "To be honest I don't really know, though I've known him a really long time and he doesn't have any reason to feel like this, it makes me happy" She smiled, "It makes me happy and I have no idea why" everyone thought on this.

"So, why aren't we friends?" Percy asked bluntly, something that reminded Hazel of her brother. "Well, your Greek, we're Ro-" Percy cut Jason off. "Irrelevant. Half of all of us didn't care about the gods at all. For instance, I'll reintroduce myself" He smiled brightly.

"My name is Percy Jackson, my mother is Sally Jackson-Blofis and she's an aspiring author who used to work at Sweet on America in New York." Everyone who knew him was used to this idiotic brilliance, but Hazel and Jason couldn't help but look at him with a type of awe.

"My name is Thalia Grace, daughter of am actress who went insane and became an alcoholic. She died in a car accident after I ran away when I was 9." Thalia stated quietly.

"I second that, though instead of running away put me down for, being sacrificed to Hera. Or wolves, you know whatever got to me first." He shrugged.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, I have a step mother and two step brothers that don't like me, the feeling mutual. My father was a professor who cares about me, now. I ran away at 7 and met Thalia." the two girls smiled at each other.

"My name is Hazel Levesque, my mother was a fortune teller and physic in New Orleans, I went to a school for colored kids. I loved art and horses." The way she spoke in pass tense wasn't noticed, for the most part.

"Now Jason, any reason there why we shouldn't be friends?" Jason had nothing. "Right then, 20 Questions anyone?"

Yellow/Green Room Birds Eye View

The number of Greeks in the room was over powering as the Two Romans sat uncomfortably under their stares. "So" The girl with the yellow string started

"We just have to be friends with you then we get Death Breath back?" Katie face palmed as her boyfriend and his brother laughed at her bluntness.

"Lets start with how do you know Nico?" Chris hastily started, "Well, I don't know really. Hes the ambassador of Pluto. He brings news and helps defend camp sometimes. He brought Hazel" Piper stopped to watch Frank blush.

"That's about it, he doesn't stay around very long, doesn't even have his SPQR, just the probatio tablet." Though they were obviously confused, the Greeks weren't even going to inquire about that.

"Well, he's the son of Hades. Percy and Annabeth went to get him and his sister Bianca who long story short died on a quest they had to go on to save Annabeth. He, Percy, and Thalia are close, but other then that he doesn't have a lot of friends." Katie added their side.

"I was actually really surprised to see all the green cords" Travis admitted. They sat in awkward silence.

"I'M SO BORED!" He screamed after a second causing every one to laugh. "We're playing truth or dare, no pass'" there were reluctant nods of approval until he reached Frank and Piper, "What is truth or dare?" Frank asked, slight confused as well.

"Oh gods" Travis and Connor stated in unison.

Green/Purple Room Birds Eye View

As uncomfortable as Frank and Piper felt Reyna guaranteed it was at least 5x worse. The Egyptians were starting to freak he out as they had sat there staring at her for the past five minutes _without _blinking.

Sadie huffed, "Really, just be friends with us and we can be done!" Reyna looked at her oddly. "I know nothing about you, you make me uncomfortable, and your undisciplined. Why in the name of the gods would we be friends?"

Carter was slightly offended, "We're in the same position. By the way we're all disciplined, we just aren't a bunch of stiffs" he said casually.

"What did you just call me?" she spoke with nitrogen in her voice. "A stiff. Seriously our mom died freeing a cat goddess from a needle, or dad became the lord of the dead, Our uncle was possessed by the chaos god, we had to stop dooms day in the form of a ginormous snake" He looked her in the eyes.

"Its obvious you've been through quite a lot, but your not the only one. We road through hell, on a boat, made out of wood. Seriously you really need to try to kick your demons in the bollocks and walk away with a smile" Sadie added smiling

Reyna eyed her warily. "You don't seem at all suprised about any of this, infact I seem to remember you didn't even gasp when his name was spoken." Sadie laughed.

"Well, only Nico would have time for all this, and to be honest it doesn't really change how I see him at all. I actually thought he was a minor god" She flinched, hoping Reyna wouldn't want her to elaborate.

"Now then, never have I ever?" Zia suggested as every one else groaned. For all its downsides, Zia's lack of life experience made her damn near impossible to beat at this game.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-LATER-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The wall vanished leaving a beet red Jason, slightly scarred Reyna, and Franks licking Pipers shoe out in the open for anyone to see.

Everyone decided for the sake of dignity to not ask any questions.

"YAY! WE BONDED!" Jaz cheered and then cringed at all the stares "Did I say that aloud?" With a completely in sync nod from every other person in the room she ducked her head in embarrassment

"Sooooo" Sadie smirked, "Who's ready to mingle with magicians?"

Reyna backed up, "I've already done it. It wasn't, uh, _to_, scarring" She laughed nervously. Jason's eyes widened. "_What in the Gods Names _did you do" Walt rolled his eyes.

"Honestly all we did was play never have I ever. It wasn't that bad." he shuddered, "Just never play truth or dare with Sadie" the girl in question pouted.

"How about we try everyone now. It can't be that bad-" Then the flash came that the Egyptians had been waiting for. Everyone covered their eyes as a very pissed of death god came in, in just sweat pants.

"If that Greek upstart trys to forcefully summon me one more time I swear-" he grumbled before looking around, his face becoming much more serious.

"I'm going to kill her" he stated rather calmly. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EFFORT IT TAKES TO KEEP THESE PEOPLE AWAY FROME EACH OTHER!" He screamed at the cieling, "Years of work down the drain." He looked around mournfully.

Then his eyes landed on the chart, he rose an eyebrow before turning and freezing. A cord shot out to try and connect the two but Anubis quickly covered it with shadows to keep the color hidden.

"Your cord looked red." Jason stated, his hand kreeping towards his pocket. Anubis laughed, "Not even close. Now" He rose a hand and slammed it to the ground, bringing down with it a very unhappy godess.

"Listen here! I am the QUEEN of the Gods I-" Anubis interupted her "Don't care. How _dare_ you use him as an olive branch. HE'S A PERSON NOT SOME STUPID TREE!" everyone (excluding those who have met him) were shocked.

"Out of my sight" With a wave of his hand she diapeared. He walked up to Nico and through the barrier like it wasn't even there,

"Nik, Nico." He said softly shaking his shoulder gently, "5 more minutes Ni-" Nico groaned and rolled over on thin air. Anubis rolled his eyes, "Your not going to get up for another three hours is I let you sleep, '5 more minutes'" He laughed.

"Then join me" That caused everyone to freeze, and the light shining off the cord managed to break through, _boyfriend, _was written in cursive in shiny, pink lettering.

No one knew what to say. "Anubis?" Nico asked, still half asleep. What he saw caused him to sit up right in alarm, fully awake.

This also caused him to drop out of the air onto his ass.

"Please, please tell me I'm dreaming" He turned to beg Anubis. He smiled sadly " 'Fraid not." Nico set his head between his knees and took deep breaths.

"For years, _years,_ I have worked to keep these people apart. Who the hell undermined that and decided that this was a good idea?" He seethed.

"The Queen Bitch." he chuckled.

"I'm going to go home now. I'm going to go home and sleep, because I don't even want to think about the paper work this is going to cause." When he tried to shadow travel away the strings became tight and he was flung back into the room.

"It seems she bound everyone to the room, and you to everyone in it." Annabeth spat out, still trying to process the information, "GUYS!" Piper shrieked, staring at the wall.

"As a final demonstration, I will but how close Nico feels to all of you. -Hera, Queen of the _Gods_" The cords hissed as they lengthened and shortened.

The Yellow, Yellow/Green, and Purple where pushed to the outside walls. Green was significantly closer, Jason being behind them and Sadie being closer to blue.

Blue was two yards away, Percy, Thalia, and Hazel only a yard.

Then there was Anubis. His cord dragged him closer to Nico then before, ending in them both standing, flush against each other. Nico stood taller and decided to just bury his head in Anubis's neck and try to disappear.

"Well" he said quietly after everything had stopped, "Now you've seen three of my sides. They're all quite different, Jason and Reyna" They both perked up at hearing their names.

"I would appreciate you not telling Octavian, or, anyone, at camp Jupiter. I rather like being able to say I've never been stuffed in a bag full hungry weasels then thrown into a river" They both nodded mutely.

"I can make them forget meeting each other." Anubis said carefully. Nico nodded, "That would be for the best, you'll meet when you need to not when some crazy goddess feels like you have nothing going on. You can erase whatever you find necessary." And with that he was gone.

"Well, there's also a slight correction I have to make. It seems like you have a Greek attending a Roman camp" he frowned, "I'm sure you'll meet again" He waved his hand and all the eyes in the room glazed over.

"It seems like you'll be forgetting me then." Anubis didn't look upset about this in the slightest.

"Good by, for now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Right then, so that was really long. Its really late at night right now and I'm tired. Happy mothers day and what not. If you liked this and realized it was REALLY FREAKING LONG FOR ME! (4530 words and counting) then...**

**FOLLOW!**

**COMMMENT!**

**VOTE!**

**BREAK SOMEONES FACE WITH YOUR TAPSHOE!**

**Stay on beat my little dancing ninjas!**

**~Liquidnight**


End file.
